


It's Always You

by Chrimora



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Triggers, Use of the f slur, dreamnotfound, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimora/pseuds/Chrimora
Summary: Dreamnotfound Highschool AUGeorge moves to America and has to learn how to handle new people, new places, and new feelings.I swear the story is better than the summary.IF DREAM OR GEORGE SAY THEY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SHIPPING I WILL TAKE DOWN THE WORK IMMEDIATELY
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	It's Always You

George let out a deep sigh into his hoodie sleeve as he watched the scenery speed by the car window. He was extremely tired after his plane ride, the five hour time difference taking a large toll on his body. He felt himself begin to drift off until the unnecessarily loud sound of his stepfather's voice assaulted his ears.  
“So kid, what are you most excited for in America?” Oliver, his mother’s husband, asked.  
“Nothin’ much. Don’t know anything about this country either way. Hopeful to make friends, you know?” He replied, words slightly slurred from his exhaustion.  
“Well, you’ll have to learn quick because here we are in the States!” George winced at the volume of Oliver’s voice and turned back to the window, letting himself drift into the world of dreams.  
George was awoken by the sudden stop of the vehicle as they pulled into the driveway of the building he would have to learn to call home. He groaned as he was immediately rushed with grief over the move, and missing his friends back in Brighton. He stepped out of the car, smiling in satisfaction at the pop of his spine as he raised his arm in a stretch.  
“George, honey come inside for a sec!” His mom called from the doorway of the house.  
“Coming!” George responded, taking a moment to look at his new house. It was a double floor house, with rose bushes in the front, and a small porch. The light blue paint was chipping slightly with age, but it still held a very inviting feeling. George let himself smile as he walked into the house, calling out to his mom.  
“In the kitchen!” She called out, George let out a huff before walking aimlessly in the direction of her voice. As he approached what he assumed was the kitchen he heard the voices of his mother and stepfather grow louder. He stepped through the doorway and his parents stopped talking, their gazes turned to George and he immediately felt uncomfortable with the attention, shifting his weight between his feet.  
“So George,” His stepdad began speaking “You’ll be starting at your new school on Monday.”  
“Yeah,” George replied “I’m excited to make new friends, hopefully quickly.” George said with a chuckle.  
“We just wanted to remind you that, as you are only 17, we don’t want you thinking about girls. Your grades are the most important thing in your life right now, understand?” Oliver said, his harsh gaze practically burning a hole into George’s chest.  
“I understand,” George said, face dawning a confused expression. “ No different from England.”  
“We just don’t want you making any mistakes.” The gentle voice of his mother broke the tense silence. “We only want the best for you, she smiled. George nodded his gaze falling to the floor once more.  
“Alright! Let’s start unpacking shall we?” Oliver said, standing up, his chair making an awful noise against the floor. George took a breath as he turned on his heel and walked back toward the moving van.  
George wiped the sweat on his forehead as he paced the last box in the room that was going to be his. He looked around, already groaning internally at the sheer amount of unpacking he was going to have to do. He walked downstairs into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, seeing Oliver at the fridge with a beer, clearly not doing any work. Rolling his eyes he grabbed a bottle and turned to make his way out of the room only to halt when he heard the other body in the room speak, voice slurred from alcohol consumption.  
“Hey kid look at the news,” The drunken man said, pointing lightly at the TV. George gulped and looked at the television. ‘Florida Pride Parade Scheduled To Take Place This Week’ flashes on the screen as two reporters sit at a desk discussing the planned event. George swallowed the lump forming in his throat at the lecture he knew was coming.  
“Pride Parade.” He mumbled, gaze shifting uncomfortably around the room.  
“Fucking queers think they can strut around, showing off their disease to us normal people.” Oliver said, getting louder with each word. “Promise me you’ll never choose to be a fucking faggot.” He spat glaring into George’s soul.  
“I promise.” George mumbled tears threatening to spill over as he stared at the tile floor. Oliver nodded before turning back to the news, George taking the opening to leave the room. He walked out onto the porch and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.  
“Dude you look sad.” A foreign voice called out, startling George. “Woah man don’t jump out of your skin dude” The boy laughed, suddenly in front of George. George sat there at a loss for words opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish. The boy smiled and stuck his hand out.  
“Hi, I’m Nick, but you can call me Sapnap.” The boy, Sapnap, said with a smile. Goerge looked down at his hand before taking it in his own, Sapnap’s smile growing impossibly wider.  
“ I’m George,” He said softly, “Just moved here from Brighton.” He smiled as nook shook his hand before a confused look took over his face.  
“Brighton? Where’s that?” Sapnap asked, looking like the gears in his brain were too rusted to turn. George giggled before responding,  
“It’s in England.” Sapnap’s jaw dropped in shock.  
“England?!” He said, quite loud, causing George to wince. “Sorry, sorry, just...surprised us all.” Sapnap said with a chuckle, lowering his volume, which George appreciated greatly.  
“Well George, do you wanna hang out? We’re neighbors so we might as well become friends now.” Sapnap said with a smile. George pursed his lips in thought before nodding and texting his mom to ask. When he received a confirmation text in return he set off to the house settled next to his.  
As they walked into Sapnaps room George looked around in awe. Sapnap’s room was covered in various game and band posters, and there were games littering the floor.  
“Sorry about the mess,” Sapnap said, “Wasn’t expecting company.” George smiled and brushed it off, choosing to look through the vast selection of games in his new friend’s room.  
“Minecraft? Nice.” George mumbled to himself, Sapnap perked up before saying  
“Wanna play? I have a cool server set up if you want to join.” George smiled and nodded settling down on Sapnap’s bed.  
Around 30 minutes after they loaded up the minecraft world, the bedroom window began to slide open. George looked in confusion, considering the room was on the second floor. Sapnap didn’t seem to notice until a very tall boy, clad in what George assumed to be green tumbled into the room, head landing at George’s feet. George stared down at the boy in awe. The boy had strikingly bright eyes, and was very lanky, being obviously taller than George, even from his position sprawled out on the floor. The boy smiled before he gasped a hello, clearly out of breath. Sapnap turned around with a start.  
“Jesus dream! A warning next time!” He laughed out. The new addition to the room, Dream, Wheezed, sounding quite similar to a tea kettle. The noise caused George to giggle, putting a hand over his mouth. Dream looked back at George with a start before straightening himself into a sitting position.  
“Hey there, names Dream! Never seen you around before.” He said, his smile almost blinding.  
“I’m George. Just moved here from Brighton, England.” George replied, already calming down with Dream’s presence, for some odd reason. The three boys began to laugh and game, an easy dynamic quickly falling over them. George smiled to himself as imagined starting his new life, already with good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for sticking with me! Sorry for the short chapter this was three pages on docs I'm-  
> critique is welcomed and appreciated.  
> I'll try to make longer chapters in the future but for now it's 4 am on a school night. Have a good one guys!


End file.
